


Fluff

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Jim and Bones visit a sick Spock and take him a gift.Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do fluffy fics but every now and then, we need something cute to balance out all the angst I write. :P  
> Enjoy.

“This is such a bad idea,” Bones said as he followed his friend along the quiet hallway.

“Shut up, it’s a great idea.”

“You know he won’t want me there, don’t you?”

“Of course he will.”

“No. He’ll be all... Vulcan if I’m there.”

“He’s always Vulcan.”

“You say that but-”

“Be quiet, we’re here now.”

“This is such a bad idea.”

Jim ignores him and knocks on the door. After a moment the door slides open.  
It’s nearly identical to the other rooms, the one both Bones and Jim have as they have temporary accommodation on Yorktown, the same as the rest of the crew.  
“I'll wait here,” McCoy whispers and indicates to the door and Jim ignores him and goes through the tiny room to the bedroom. The places aren't made for anything more than short term arrangements but considering the amount of crew having to stay long term while the ship is repaired, they can cope.  
The bedroom isn't much bigger and it's where Jim finds Spock.  
He looks awful, though McCoy says he's fine really. It's a strain on flu that Vulcan's are more susceptible too and besides feeling rotten, Spock's not in any sort of serious jeopardy. But he certainly doesn't enjoy being sick, Jim has learnt.  
He's been to visit him a few times. He's certain each time he comes Spock has the heating up higher than before and he looks a little greener. But McCoy says it's running it's course and it's what's to be expected. Spock feels the same as everyone does with flu- rotten, cold, tired and cranky. 

“Hey Spock,” he says in greeting as he wanders into the bedroom, leaving the box he had been carrying with him outside the room. He goes over to the chair beside the bed, the one Nyota has had there for her frequent visits and sits down in it. He instinctively feels Spock's head to see if he seems hotter than the last time he came by. Spock lets out a shuddering breath- Jim forgets how much he hates to be touched- and Jim thinks he feels hotter than yesterday. “How are you feeling?”

“Much the same as before, Captain.” 

“Jim.” Kirk reminds him. 

“Yes.” Spock nods vaguely. 

“You look really tired. Did you get any sleep last night?”

“I did not have a good night. I could not keep warm.” 

“It's really hot in here. Are you still cold?”

“Yes,” Spock says as he exhales, making the reply sound breathless. 

“Bones?” Jim calls. Reluctantly, McCoy comes into the room. Spock pays no attention to his entrance. He looks far too miserable to care. “Can't you do anything else for him?”

“Another shot, might not make any difference.”

“Do it. He's miserable.”

“Fine. I won't be a minute.” He said as he stepped out of the room. He hadn't been gone long when he popped back round the corner. “What about your thing?”

“In a minute. I want to see if he feels a bit better first.”

Jim waited beside Spock as McCoy gave him the shot. He waited anxiously almost a full minute afterwards before he asked “Do you feel any better?”

“Jim it takes longer than that to work. Just... do what you came here to do.”

Spock seemed to be interested in that. “Captain?” he queried, sitting up a little more in bed. McCoy adjusted the covers to keep him warm as he did. 

“Okay, well, Uhura was saying how horrible you were feeling and obviously I saw it for myself and I remember my Nanna used to tell me how this used to make her feel better when she was ill so....” Jim got up and left the room. 

Spock looked to McCoy who quietly said “When the rage washes over you, remember this was Jim's idea. Nothing to do with me.”

Spock didn't get a chance to reply as Jim came back in with the item he retrieved from the box. He set it down on the bed, on Spock's stomach. 

“It is a feline, Jim.”

“Yeah a little kitty. One of the people here owns him and I asked if I could borrow him for a little while.”

McCoy was surprised when Spock started stroking the cat almost straight away. “He is most curious.” he said as he watched the cat look around the room. When Spock stopped stroking him, the cat meowed and rubbed it's head against Spock's arm again and he continued petting it. 

“So, there's a couple of toys here and the cat's tray is in the next room, he knows where it is. And there's a food and water pot down for him. So he has everything he needs and you just lay there and play with him and stroke him and he'll probably sleep for a bit but you can cope with that right? And we're gonna go and I'll be back to pick him up in a little while.”

“There is no rush, Jim.”

McCoy could barely believe it as he followed Jim out of apartment. “He loved that thing!”

“What's not to love, it's a cute cat.”

“I mean the cat- it liked Spock! That's the miracle.”

Jim smirked. “See how having something like that made him feel better.”

“Maybe it was the injection.”

“And maybe it was the cat.”

“Whatever. Let's get dinner.”

“Lead the way, Doctor.”


End file.
